


Fair

by oneofthreenerds



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, they're in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: Mitch switched back to the game he was playing, intending to wait for a text response. Before he could make more than two moves, however, his screen lit up with an incoming call.





	Fair

Mitch rolled onto his back, holding his phone above his face. Scott had just texted him a picture of the obnoxiously large stuffed animal he’d won at one of the booths. 

Mitch smiled at his screen. _You having fun?_

Mitch switched back to the game he was playing, intending to wait for a text response. Before he could make more than two moves, however, his screen lit up with an incoming call.

“Scott?”

“Hi, Mitchy.” He sounded breathless.

“Is everything okay?”

“I miss you.”

Mitch’s heart clenched. He had a massive crush on the other boy, but for the last couple months, they’d been dancing around the topic. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come with you.”

“No, no. It’s fine. We didn’t know when we would be back. Speaking of that. Why are you still awake? It’s almost two.”

“This is practically early for me.”

“Okay, _true_ , but you need to sleep.”

“You’re literally at a fair at two in the morning.”

“Yeah.” There was muffled scuffling on Scott’s end of the call.

“Scott?”

“Yeah?” He was out of breath again.

“Everything okay?”

“You just asked me that.” Scott seemed amused.

“Yeah, but it sounded like something was happening.”

“No, just-” A grunt “-Kirstie being annoying.”

There was more scuffling before Kirstie’s voice came across the call. “Just to clarify, I’m not doing anything. Scott! Stop!”

Mitch dropped his chin in his hand, listening to the two fight over the phone.

Finally, Scott’s voice came back on the line. “Sorry. She took my phone.”

“It’s all right.” Mitch fidgeted with his pillowcase. “Did you need someth-”

“Wait, Mitch. My phone is about to die, so I just want to ask something really quick.”

“Uh. Sure. Go for it.”

“You’re, uh, one of the most amazing people I know and I really love it when we talk because I know you’ll understand me and-”

“Scott.” Mitch absently noted that he was shaking, but the rest of his attention was on Scott’s voice.

“No. Let me finish. You’re one of the only people I’m completely comfortable with. I’m so thankful to have you as a friend. You deserve the whole world and everything possibly good in it and-"

“Scott. Are you asking me out?” Mitch held his breath, hands trembling.

He heard a sharp inhale. “Yeah. Something like that. I’ll totally get it if you say no. I won’t bring it up again, I promise. You’re just the sweetest, nicest, most amazing person I know, and-”

“Yes.”

“-You deserve… wait. What did you say?”

Mitch curled up on his side, letting a wide smile take over his face. “Yes.”

“Oh my god.” Mitch smiled impossibly wider at Scott's exclamation. “Oh my god! Mitchy!”

“Mmhm?”

“Thank you. Thankyouthankyouthankyou.” Scott laughed. “I’ve been worrying about this for _weeks_ . I’m so _happy_.”

“Me, too.” Mitch pulled his blankets up over him.

“Can I see you tomorrow? I just want to talk to you in person. Just hanging out.”

“Yeah, probably. But you should get home soon then.”

“Oh! Yeah. You should sleep, too.”

“I’m getting there. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Of course. Goodnight, Mitchy.”

“Goodnight.”

The call ended and Mitch stared at the, now dark, phone in his hands. That was not at all how he had expected the night to go.

As he plugged in his phone and got comfortable, though, he decided he couldn't have been any happier. 


End file.
